


Rats, Broken Glass and Paint

by SpaceVampire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Gen, M/M, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Serial Killer, guts mention, necromancer - Freeform, withc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceVampire/pseuds/SpaceVampire
Summary: After Aydin found out about Jeremy's encounter with Damion, he decided to try and find the man himself.Sort of continued from: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952088





	Rats, Broken Glass and Paint

Jeremy and Aydin shared a unique way of trading information. It was almost like they shared memories when they wanted to with each other. It had some unfortunate side effects but nothing the pair couldn’t handle. 

When Jeremy had messaged him a few nights after meeting a mysterious man who used a razor to kill, Aydin found his way to his pupil. After long discussions about what Jeremy had experienced. Aydin had to find this man for himself. Just to see it for himself. 

He was walking along the wet ground, letting his senses lead the way, thinking over the many possibilities of how the night would go until his eyes refocused on his surroundings. The realization hit him when he understood where he was; in a rundown part of town where most of the buildings were abandoned and those that still housed occupants, had bars on the windows. 

Not a very nice place but considering what he learned from Jeremy, it fit the person he was after. 

The man was a bag of tricks. When Aydin first laid eyes on him in Jeremy’s memories, he didn’t think much of it. He thought Jeremy was over exaggerating but as the scene progressed, he found himself more and more intrigued and wary. 

One thing did stand out to him. Though Damion appeared human, there was something else latched onto him that wasn’t quite ready to be seen yet. The cambion part of the killer was fascinating on its own but Aydin was more focused on what he has yet discovered. 

Stopping at the end of a dead end street, the sorcerer stopped in the middle of the cul-de-sac and looked at the house in front of him. 

He made a move to step forward but a small rat at his feet made him stop. It stared up at him with his dark eyes. Upon further inspection, the rat had dark stains on his hands and underside. 

Before Aydin could open his mouth to ask the creature where it had come from, the animal turned around and scurried back towards the house he stood in front of. 

“Thank you” He lingered a bit more before he made steady steps towards the front door. 

Lowering his attention to the outside world, he focused more on scent and sound. 

As soon as he opened the door, he was met with the unmistakable scent of blood. A lot of it. Though the house was abandoned and empty, he felt a very heavy presence. Like the entire house was hosting a party and was filled with people. 

Aydin slowly made his way down the hall, bypassing the living area and kitchen for something else that drew him in closer. Nearing the end of the hall, his shoes began to make a crunching noise. 

Opening an eye, he looked down and under his feet was broken glass. No doubt from the many times either windows have been broken or illegal goings on in the house. When he looked closer, he noticed the drops of blood that collected in between the shards and lead to the room just at the end of the hall. Turning his gaze to the door, he made himself float an inch off the ground and started toward it. 

Pushing the door open as slowly as he could, he made his way inside; already being able to tell that the room was unoccupied by any living person. What he saw next was something he wasn’t prepared for. Sure he saw his fair share of corpses- hell he was one himself. But this scene before him just put him on a razor’s edge. 

The room, dimly lit with candles placed around, was certainly cleaner than the rest of the house. There was even a bed near the corner but what was on the bed drew him in the most. 

A freshly mangled corpse lay posed on his side; hands folded neatly under his head and knees nearly brought up to his chest. If it wasn’t for the massive amount of blood and entrails that spilled out of the man’s torso, one would think he was resting peacefully. 

Aydin approached the bed slowly with an outreached hand and a very somber expression on his face. Being highly tuned in to emotions, whether past or present, he could feel chaos and pain the man went through. All of the struggle, sadness and pain in such a short amount of time had Aydin nearly spinning. 

Finally tearing his eyes away from the body, he noticed the canvas gently propped up near the foot of the bed. Being careful not to disturbed anything around it, he studied it a bit closer. The thick paint was still wet and seemingly unfinished. The idea that the man responsible for this was still around but Aydin on edge even more. 

As soon as that idea entered his mind, he smelled the faint scent of a very strong cigarette waft in from one of the boarded windows. The subtle footsteps followed soon. 

Aydin, looking around the room one last time, disappeared just as Damion rounded the corner; half dressed, dried blood still caked all over him and the black cigarette hanging from his lips. 

Damion knew something was off- he felt eyes on him. 

Walking over to the canvas, he picked it up and gave it a quick once over before turning his eyes back to the corpse on the mattress. 

Cloaked in his magic, Aydin watched the other silently for as long as Damion stayed in the house. For now, he merely wanted to observe. Perhaps eventually he will meet face to face with this very curious man.


End file.
